1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch operating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clutch operating system in which a clutch switch, an ignition lock switch, and an EPB switch are integrated, such that cost can be reduced and assemblability can be improved.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a clutch operating system according to prior art. Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a clutch of a vehicle having a manual transmission includes an ignition lock switch 30 that is turned on or off according to operation of a clutch pedal 20, clutch switch 40, and a stroke sensor 10 for an electronic parking brake (EPB).
The ignition lock switch 30 protects starting when a driver does not step on the clutch pedal 20, the clutch switch 40 controls a transmission according to operation of the clutch pedal 20, and the stroke sensor 10 controls the EPB according to operation of the clutch pedal 20.
As described above, according to the prior art, the ignition lock switch 30, the clutch switch 40, and the stroke sensor 10 must be provided in the clutch pedal 20, such that cost is increased according to an increased number of parts and assembly time is increased.
Also, since the ignition lock switch 30 and the clutch switch 40 are mechanical switches, noise is generated when the ignition lock switch 30 and the clutch switch 40 operate.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.